


Dark Snippets

by Tomlyn_Leigh (SexyTimeLord)



Series: Dark and Light [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyTimeLord/pseuds/Tomlyn_Leigh
Summary: Snippets of a fic I'm working on.





	Dark Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Characters are not my own. This fic will not include the main character of the fic it coincides with. The first few chapters will be short and vague.

On a rooftop in Star City a hooded figure watches a red streak approach. He smiles as his friend arrives. The smile soon fades to concern as his friend says. "I need your help." He radios to his team. "Guys I won't be in town for a bit." He nods to his friend and says. "Shes back isn't she..."

**Author's Note:**

> Who is she..... why are they concerned..... what will happen ..... find clues in the next snippet.


End file.
